


A Miraculously Wonderful Wedding Day

by pepsiisokay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, being cute, just some dorks in love, like almost embarrassingly mushy, no salt, so much fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiisokay/pseuds/pepsiisokay
Summary: When Marinette's wedding day is interrupted by an akuma attack, she thinks her luck couldn't be worse. Little does she know, this unfortunate turn of events is about to lead to what might be the most miraculous revelation she's ever had.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	A Miraculously Wonderful Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @crazyfanatic97 on tumblr. (Dress design also by @crazyfanatic97 on tumblr.)  
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all will have just as much fun reading it! :)

Marinette usually considered herself a pretty relaxed person. After coming into her own in the fashion world, finally asking Adrien out, and successfully upholding her responsibilities as Ladybug for almost ten years and counting, she had faced enough “this is gonna be the end of the world” to figure out how to keep her cool in stressful situations. On particularly bad days, she might get a little “loud, angry fashion designer.” On a rare, worse day, she might feel like she was fourteen years old again.   
Today she was at full out teenage-Chloe-levels of stressed.   
For one, it was her wedding day. The week had already been busy. But starting at seven a.m., it had been an endless parade of “how do you want your makeup” and “let me mess with your hair” and “are these flowers ok?” and Marinette wanted to SCREAM.   
But on top of ALL of that, the fussing and worrying and getting ready, there was an akuma.   
An akuma. On her wedding day.   
To say Marinette was pissed was an understatement. Marinette was experiencing full-on “let’s murder Hawkmoth” levels of rage.   
The ceremony was starting in TWO HOURS. There were a million tiny, but also somehow unimaginably important, tasks to complete and details to check. The caterer was LATE. There was no time left over to deal with a battle.   
But Marinette had been Ladybug for long enough that she didn’t hesitate to clear out the room, citing “wanting some alone time on this special day,” and other such excuses that rolled off the tongue. (She was practiced at this--she knew what she was doing.)   
“This is so unfair,” Marinette complained to Tikki.   
“I know! It sucks!” said Tikki, in companionable indignance. She trusted her chosen not to need any convincing to do her job.   
Marinette gave herself a minute to push down the worries and anger and stress. Paris needed their hero, their Ladybug, right now. Not a stressed out bridezilla.   
(Marinette, in usual fashion, was not giving herself enough credit. To deal with all this, she was a saint.)   
“Tikki, spots on!” 

*****

Ladybug arrived on the scene, to find Chat Noir already there. She smiled at him. Even though the timing was just so inconvenient it had to be cosmically planned, she always loved to see her kitty.   
“Hello, Bugaboo!” Chat called out as she landed on the roof side beside him.   
“Hello, kitty,” Ladybug returned, “It’s always a pleasure to see you, as you know, but I’m hoping we can make this quick? I have a big day.”   
“Same,” he nodded, “I’m short on time as well.” Here he let a big grin loose, and said, as if he couldn’t contain himself in his joy, “I’m getting married.”   
Ladybug gasped.   
“You’re kidding!”  
He shook his head.   
“That’s insane. I am too!” she continued, bumping him lightly with her hip.   
Chat snickered.   
“I’m the ying to your yang, right? We’re on the same wavelength!”   
Ladybug laughed.   
An explosion boomed from the north of them.   
“Let’s get to it, hmm?” said Ladybug, slinging her yoyo in the direction of whatever today’s brand of catastrophe would be.   
“Right behind you,” Chat said, taking a running leap. 

****** 

Hawkmoth was apparently bringing out ALL the stops today. Who KNOWS how much time had passed as Ladybug and Chat Noir faced off against the overpowered, claustrophobia-themed akuma he’d sent out.   
It didn’t help that the longer the two spent struggling, the more their banter and confident energy drained. The time constraint only served to raise the stakes, which didn’t exactly translate to “the superheroes at their best.”  
Angoisse, who wore the grossest (bright yellow and somber grey) bodysuit Ladybug had ever seen, had the power to trap people in tiny opaque boxes. Pretty standard akuma. The formula tended to be “something bad happens = does that bad thing to other people.” Hawkmoth was getting bored, it seemed, after all these years. He rarely got too creative.   
Still, the infamous super villain had managed to create a serious challenge this time around, formula or not.   
So, one thing led to another.   
That is to say… Ladybug and Chat Noir got trapped in a teeny, tiny box together. No way out, and HARDLY any wiggle room.   
Both their timers were running out, so they stood with their eyes closed, waiting for the telltale sparkly, ultra-shiny glow of detransformation.   
What they hadn't expected was Marinette’s wedding dress. With the poofiest bell shaped skirt to ever exist (or, as close to that as Marinette could reasonably achieve), it was about four or so feet in diameter. It suddenly sprang into existence, and shoved Chat back towards the opposite wall.   
A few things happened, in quick succession.   
Both Marinette and Chat’s eyes involuntarily opened in momentary shock.   
Before Marinette could squeeze her eyes shut, Chat lost his skin tight super suit, in favor of a tuxedo (designed by none other than Marinette).   
A few moments pause, for shock. Here we find lots of rapid blinking, and loss of words.   
“Holy sh-” Adrien started.   
“You’re not supposed to see the dress!” Marinette suddenly squealed, lunging for Adrien.   
She covered his eyes, and he burst out laughing.   
“It’s you!” he almost yelled, his smile so supernova it was probably visible from Mars and rivaled the sun.   
She let out some panicked giggles, which soon became full out cackling. Uncovering his eyes, she grabbed his arms and tucked her face into his neck, shaking with mirth.   
“It’s you…” she returned, then let out one last snort. “I think we might miss our wedding, dear.”   
He enveloped her in a hug.   
“Ehh,” he shrugged, “We’ll elope.”   
Marinette let out a mock shriek.   
“Not on your life, Adrien Agreste!” she pulled back to give him her best imitation of her mother’s sternest face. “What will the families say?!”   
He slowly shook his head, staring at her in earnest wonder.   
“I can’t believe you’re Ladybug!” he said, “The love of my life and my best friend are the same person.”   
“I can’t believe you’re Chat Noir!” Marinette cried, “You’re like, my two favorite people! In one!”   
The two stared at each other, dumbstruck, for a few moments.   
“This is so surreal,” Marinette finally said, “...But also it somehow makes sense? Of COURSE you’re Chat Noir. No one else makes puns as bad as you two-I mean, as YOU do.”   
“I feel kind of dumb for not realizing sooner,” he said, “We’re total idiots, right?”   
“Total idiots,” she agreed, “Total idiots who are in loooove!”   
“We’re getting married!” Adrien exclaimed.   
“Today! And we’re all dressed up!” Marinette said, “I can’t believe I’m marrying Chat Noir. You! Adrien! Adrien Noir! Chat Agreste!”   
“I’m marrying Ladybug,” Adrien smirked, making the resemblances to his alter ego even more striking, “Fourteen year old me would be over the moon. And you’re Marinette! I’ve got to be the luckiest guy in the world.”   
Marinette leapt forward, kissing him. He let out a surprised gasp, before returning it.   
“I hope we don’t miss the cake,” she breathed, pulling back.   
“At our own wedding?” Adrien chuckled, a little breathless himself. “I think they’ll wait for us before they get into the cake, sweetie.”   
“You might miss the cake if we don’t bust out of here!” Plagg suddenly interrupted. “I’ve given you like… five minutes for your disgusting love fest. Now you’ve gotta bust us out!”   
“Plagg’s right,” Tikki sighed, sounded disappointed, “Can this be postponed?”  
Marinette nodded, digging macarons out of the pockets she’d been very adamant about sewing into her dress.   
“I hope this is alright,” she said to Plagg, “I don't know what you normally eat.”   
Within seconds the dynamic duo was back in costume.   
“Ready, dear wife?” Chat asked, pressing a quick kiss to his lady’s mouth.   
“Not your wife yet, kitty,” Ladybug winked. “I’m ready. Let’s do this!”   
Chat destroyed the box with his signature "Cataclysm!"   
Spirits were definitely lifted, and the second part of the fight went much quicker than the first. Within ten, twenty minutes Ladybug had purified the akuma and restored the city to its previous, un-rampaged, glory.   
“We’re so late,” Ladybug said, fistbumping her partner.   
“We are!” Chat said. “I’m kind of too happy right now to care.”   
“Me too!”   
They beamed at each other for a moment.   
“Race you,” Ladybug finally said, wiggling her eyebrows.   
“You’re on!” 

***** 

Alya and Sabine were understandably a little mad at Marinette, who had turned up only ten minutes before the ceremony was set to begin.   
Still, she had Supreme Bride Privilege, so all was quickly forgiven. They touched up her Miraculously unruined hair and makeup, and sent her to wait with Tom as the bridal chorus quietly began.   
Marinette’s dress, the instigator of the happy revelation earlier that evening, had delicate off-the-shoulder sleeves. The dress was white, but cut short to reveal the blue underskirt that matched her eyes. Gold trim lined the bodice and waistline, and sparkly star-shaped details peppered the whole affair. Designing her own wedding dress had been possibly the most challenging, and most rewarding, creative process of Marinette’s life.   
Usually, when wearing a design she was proud of, Marinette was hyper aware of everyone’s reaction. Today, as her voluminous skirt swished along the aisle, her hand tucked into her father’s arm, she had eyes only for Adrien.   
They had already seen each other that day, but it had been in the excitement of battle, and the shock of discovering each other’s identities had superseded any other observations. Now, as Marinette milked the walk for all it was worth, moving at almost a snail’s pace, she really took a moment to take in her groom.   
His golden hair was tousled, almost sparkling in the bright mid-afternoon light streaming through the windows. His black tuxedo (with gold and blue accents, to match her own dress) fit him perfectly, and the almost imperceivable dusting of blush and mascara Chloe had insisted upon meant he looked almost too handsome for words.   
But, in all honesty, Marinette couldn't care less about any of that.   
She stared into his bright green eyes, crinkled from his dopey smile, and Marinette felt like she was coming home. She knew he felt the same way. Just like she knew she and her partner would always be an unstoppable team, just like she knew the sun would rise and the moon would set. Adrien was Chat Noir, her kitty, her best friend, the love of her life and her ultimate inspiration. She had hardly known so for even thirty minutes, but she had never known something so fully and completely as she did now.   
As she finally stepped up to the dais, she shot him a quick wink, before turning to the priest.   
Vows were exchanged. They both said their “I do”s. They gave their first kiss as a married couple.   
Later, as they sat, feet near-blistered from dancing and eyes sparkling with happiness, sharing a piece of cake, they had their second kiss. And their third. And their forth.   
“My kitty.” Marinette giggled.   
“Today was perfect, wasn’t it my lady?”   
And despite the stress, and the battle, and almost being late to her own special day, Marinette was completely sincere when she said, “Yes. Yes it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends who I had read this over wondered why Hawkmoth would attack during his own son's wedding day. I couldn't find a good place to write it in, but I'm operating under the assumption that for some reason he doesn't approve of Marinette. He's a jerk, I wouldn't be surprised if he was awful about this too. He was gonna send the akuma towards the wedding hall, but our favorite dynamic duo beat him before he could start any nonsense up. Take that, Hawkmoth! 
> 
> Comments always appreciated, I read them, and love all of you.


End file.
